In recent years, in the fields of semiconductor, optical⋅magnetic recording, etc., as demands for higher density, higher integration and others have increased, techniques have become essential for fine pattern processing of about several hundreds to tens of nanometers or less.
As a heat-reactive resist material used in fine pattern processing, the inventors of the present invention disclose materials with high dry etching resistance enabling the pattern size of uniform concavities and convexities, the shape of a line and the like to be controlled (for example, see Patent Document 1). Further, as a developing solution used in the exposure⋅development process of such resist materials, the inventors of the invention disclose using amino acid, chelating agent and the like (for example, see Patent Document 2).